You can't always get what you want
by Hell789abdv
Summary: AU. Brendan Brady is a Dom. It's what he does. Who he is. But somehow his boyfriend has never bent to his will and all he wants is for him to marry him. Hard M.


Hard M because it's a bit filthy.

Warnings: Graphic M/M sex, bit of bad language

An idea that came to me and I couldn't get on with my other fic until I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hollyoaks or any of the characters.

* * *

Brendan Brady is a Dom. It's what he does. It's who he is and he's good at it. Good enough to demand a grand a night without complaint from his clients. Good enough to get repeat calls at twice the price.

He loves taking people apart. Laying them bare in front of him, nowhere left for them to hide. Making them surrender their bodies, even their souls to him. Loves that they trust him to do that to them.

It's a rush. He loves it, perhaps the reason he is so good at it. Nothing wrong with enjoying what he gets paid to do.

He'd taken apart barristers, even judges, high flying pop stars and film stars. There was no one who could resist him. No one who could fight him. They were his prey and he always got them where he wanted them for money or for fun.

Until he met him.

Young, carefree, beautiful. Just begging to be taken, or so he had thought.

First time he had laid eyes on him it had been a stag do for one of his mates. He didn't have many but Peter had stuck by him through thick and thin so it was only right that he out aside his hatred of tackiness and joined in.

He had been at the bar, long since given up trying to play someone who wasn't himself. He turned towards the dance floor to look for someone and there he had been. He hadn't been hard to spot. He couldn't dance, but he could move. He was all gangly arms and jerky movements but he was practically glowing with freedom, of lack of inhabitation.

He was with a group of people, a couple of men and a few women. He spun the blonde woman around and they had cracked up laughing before repeating the movement to more laughing.

He watched him, couldn't take his eyes off him. He had been about to go to him but he had come to him.

"Are you going to eye fuck me all night or do something about it?" The attitude and the Manchurian accent. It fit him to a tee.

"Just appreciating the scenery." He had replied checking him out again. Closer he was more inspiring than he thought possible. The things he wanted to do to him ran through his brain. So many options.

"Brendan." He offered his hand, the younger man had gave his hand a funny look so he had put it away.

"Ste." He was trying to get the barman's attention, so his focus wasn't where it should be. His eyes should have been fixed on Brendan's.

"Big night is it Steven?"

"Celebrating, I've just got promoted." He continued to try and get the barman to notice him.

"Allow me." It had taken a flick of his finger and that barman was there. He gestured for Steven to continue.

"Big shot are we?" Steven had rolled his eyes. But with drink in hand he gave Brendan all of his attention and stepped closer.

They had been talking then Steven had wrapped his hand around Brendan's neck and stuck his tongue down his throat. There was no other way to describe it. It had caught him by surprise. It got heated. Steven trying to be in control, Brendan trying to get in control. He was always in control but the way Steven was moving against him had him aching.

"Come back to mine." He had demanded in his best seduction tone. He had him. Could feel the boy's hardness against his own. Couldn't wait to have him under him. Wrecking him. Taking him apart a piece at a time. Could spend hours just watching him and he knew that Steven would be his best work.

"Got to do better than a grope in a gay bar to get me into bed." He had gaped at him. "Here, give us a shout if you think I'm worth more than a one nighter." Then Steven had pulled him into the filthiest kiss he had ever received. "Better call me." He didn't know when Steven had pick pocketed his phone but he had because it was thrust into his hand. He had received a lusty look then the boy had walked away back to his waiting friends and out of the club.

He had resolved not to call. Steven was gobby, a chancer and he had turned Brendan down for the night.

For a week he stuck to it. But then he had been with a client and he couldn't find any joy for the first time ever. He didn't want to take the man in front of him apart. He wanted to take Steven apart. Wanted him to beg for him. Wanted him pleading for Brendan to take him. Wanted to be the one who caught him when he broke apart.

For another week he had controlled himself but it was clear that Steven was not going to call him. He didn't even know if the boy had taken his number when he had taken his phone. It was driving him mad.

"Couldn't resist me forever then." He should have put the phone straight down.

"Don't pretend you don't want it Steven."

"Not pretending anything just not going to be some big shot's leg over."

"That what you think this is?"

"You tell me."

"Come for a drink with me."

"Please?" He was infuriating. Brendan Brady did not need to be polite. But he knew he wouldn't get where he wanted without a little give.

"Steven please come for a drink with me tonight."

Steven had come home with him that night but there had been no dominating just lust filled passionate fucking. Steven giving as good as he was getting. It had been raw and powerful and Brendan had never experienced anything like it.

It was addictive. Their chemistry. The way their bodies reacted with and against each other perfectly.

If they weren't fucking or sleeping they were fighting. He tried to look after Steven, make sure he was safe but Steven fought against it. Wanted his freedom. Didn't seem to understand that Brendan wanted the same for him, he just wanted to take care of him. To make sure that he kept his beautiful nature, didn't get trodden down.

It nearly ended when he had come clean about his job. Hadn't hidden it but he hadn't been forthcoming.

"Does it make you happy?" Once they had finished the slanging match and Steven had reined in his temper which was enough to calm his own.

"Not as much as you do." He had to make Steven see that. "Ask me to stop and I will."

"Don't put that on me… Couldn't imagine you in an office anyway." Just like that. "It doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Ten months down the line and he still hadn't gotten Steven to fully submit to him.

The lad was game, game for anything, everything but didn't seem to grasp the concept of letting Brendan give him what he needed. If Brendan wasn't going fast enough he'd make him. His perfectly developed self-control seemed to have a Steven shaped hole in it. He just couldn't deny him anything.

He'd tied him up, on mutual agreement with a safe word everything in place but Steven the little sod had rolled his eyes at him. He had gone about one of his favourite routines, loved that it was now Steven tied to his bed, at his mercy only to find that Steven wasn't at his mercy, Brendan was at Steven's mercy. Even tied up Steven got what he wanted when he wanted.

He thought about it a lot. He could bend men and most women to his will and yet Steven… If he didn't give it back two fold or throw a fit, he seduced him. Brendan was the king of seduction and he failed when it came to him. He could seduce him, but only because Steven let him, wanted him to and half the time he thought it was Steven seducing him anyway.

Steven was giving him the best blow job he had ever received one night, well since the last one Steven had given him. There were things about seeing Steven with his mouth around his cock that just did things that no one else could.

"Fucking… marry me." He had stated as Steven did this things with his tongue that drove Brendan absolutely insane before proceeding to prove that he had no gag reflex, he looked up at Brendan from hooded eyes, he knew that look so he grasped the back of Steven head and fucked his mouth until he came deep down his throat.

He was still panting while Steven wiped at his lip with his thumb giving him an absolutely filthy look as he sucked his thumb clean.

"Marry me."

Steven just rolled his eyes.

"I know I'm good but I think I sucked your brains out."

"Marry me."

"I thought you were going to take care of this for me." He pointed to his hard cock.

"Turn around." He would suck Steven's dick but only after he had rimmed him to within an inch of his life.

"Need some anatomy lessons?"

He made to grab his arms to pin the cheeky little bastard where he wanted him but he was too slow and Steven was out of reach, then he stood on the bed legs either side of Brendan's calves. Bold as brass.

"I want you to suck my dick. Put it in your mouth, put all your skills to good use, and make me come down your throat." He never stopped challenging. "I want your mouth on me Bren. And I know you love it when I'm looking at you when you do it. I promise I won't take my eyes off you. Then you can pin me to the bed and fuck my brains out because I want it. I need it Brendan. I need a pounding… Give it to me, hard as you like. You know I can take it."

He broke the head board that night.

"Marry me." They were sat eating dinner in a fancy restaurant that Steven had insisted on going to because he wanted to case the menu.

"Too much wine already?" Steven had scoffed.

"Marry me Steven you know it makes sense."

"What makes sense is that the waiter is begging for your treatment. Look at him. Imagine him screaming your name, because that kid is a screamer if I ever saw one."

"I want you, not him."

"You can't always get what you want."

Steven was riding him, face etched in bliss as he rose up and down gripping Brendan's shoulders as he sat back against the new head board. They were drenched in sweat, slipping and sliding as Steven made the most beautiful moans.

"Marry…Me. God Steven…" His voice had cracked. He pulled him forward into a kiss so he could feel the moans on his tongue.

They were sat eating breakfast one morning. Steven in just his boxers as he pottered around their kitchen, covered in marks Brendan had lovingly bitten and sucked into his skin to mark him as his. He look at his own chest Steven had certainly marked him as his. He bent over at retrieve some orange juice from the fridge.

"What have I got to do to make you agree to marry me?" He asked. He knew Steven loved him, so why wouldn't he just marry him.

Steven turned taking a mouthful of juice straight out of the carton something he knew annoyed the hell out of Brendan. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You've never asked." Steven shrugged and Brendan wondered briefly if he had woken up in a parallel universe.

"I've asked plenty."

"Nah you've told me to plenty. You've never asked."

"Steven Hay will you please marry me?"

"Course I will, all you had to do was ask."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
